narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Volume 70: Naruto e o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos…!!
Naruto e o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos…!! (ナルトと六道仙人…!!, Naruto to Rikudō Sennin…!!) é o volume 70 do mangá Naruto. thumb|left|Guy ataca Madara com o Elefante do Anoitecer. Lançando seu ataque contra Madara, o Elefante do Anoitecer de Guy envia o Uchiha contra o chão, deixando uma profunda cratera como resultado. Guy, no entanto, para logo após o primeiro soco devido à dor, mas logo se acostuma com ela e reinicia o ataque. Madara aceita o desafio de Guy notando, no entanto, que ele deve evitar mais golpes como aquele. Lee, Minato, Kakashi e Gaara decidem ajudar seu companheiro, desativando a substância negra que Madara está usado. Após Lee abrir seu Sexto Portão, sua estratégia é bem-sucedida e eles são capazes de deformar as esferas negras e criar uma abertura para as cinco etapas do Elefante do Anoitecer de Guy. Ainda assim, Madara consegue se levantar depois de ter sido lançado contra o chão, afirmando que ele não tinha sentido tanta excitação desde a sua luta contra Hashirama. Enquanto isso, Naruto finalmente abre os olhos. thumb|left|Hagoromo conversa com Naruto. Abrindo os olhos, Naruto é saudado por uma pessoa desconhecida que flutua acima dele. Inicialmente acreditando que ele está morto, Naruto logo fica preocupado em tentar achar uma maneira para voltar à batalha. Aumentando ainda mais a sua confusão, o jovem é incapaz de compreender o que o estranho está tentando dizer a ele. Como resultado, o último muda constantemente seu dialeto antes de finalmente falar de uma maneira que Naruto consiga entender. Com isso, o ancião se revela ser ninguém menos senão o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Surpreso mas ainda confuso, Naruto ouve atentamente enquanto o Sábio conta sobre a história de como sua mãe Kaguya tinha consumido o fruto da Shinju, como ele e seu irmão tinham enfrentado a besta para resgatar sua mãe, e como ele finalmente separou esse poder. thumb|Naruto descobre que possuí o chakra de Asura. Ele passa a dizer para Naruto como ele chegou a ser pai de dois filhos: com o primeiro se chamando Indra Ōtsutsuki, que foi saudado como um gênio solitário, e Asura Ōtsutsuki, que foi inicialmente considerado um fracassado. Devido a isso, Asura passou a confiar no poder da cooperação com os outros para conseguir qualquer coisa antes de finalmente encontrar seu próprio poder através de muito trabalho esgotante. Conciliando-se com os ideais de seu filho mais novo, o Sábio deixou Asura para herdar o mundo para torná-lo um lugar melhor. O Sábio explica que, assim como ele, o chakra de seus filhos passaram a transmigrar através do tempo e constantemente se reencarnaram em novos hospedeiros — mais recentemente com Asura habitando em Naruto. thumb|left|As Bestas com Cauda se reúnem com Naruto e Hagoromo. Informando a um Naruto imperturbável que a vontade de seu filho Asura foi reencarnada nele, Hagoromo também observa que Sasuke herdou a vontade de Indra também. O Sábio conta que Hashirama e Madara foram os herdeiros anteriores e explica como este último havia adquirido seu próprio poder depois de integrar as células de Hashirama em si mesmo, inadvertidamente, misturando o chakra de Asura com o de Indra. Aprofundando, ele diz a Naruto como sua mãe Kaguya possuía um poder muito superior a de qualquer humano, fazendo as pessoas chegarem a temê-la como um demônio, que dominava eles com dois dōjutsu temíveis — algo que ele vê acontecer com Madara, que está tentando atingir o poder do Dez-Caudas para alcançar o poder semelhante ao de Kaguya e Hagoromo. thumb|Sasuke e Naruto aceitam o poder de Hagoromo. Afirmando que durante muito tempo ele tinha observado os acontecimentos, o Sábio pede para Naruto parar Madara, antes de chamar o chakra das nove Bestas com Cauda que Obito tinha selado no jovem. Enquanto as bestas dizem que finalmente poderão cumprir a sua profecia de longa data, é revelado que o Sábio também está tendo a mesma conversa com Sasuke em seu subconsciente — com a intenção de incluir Indra para mudar o mundo. Pedindo para os dois homens jovens esticarem suas mãos, o Sábio transmite seu poder para ambos. Enquanto isso no campo de batalha um Madara altivo se gaba de que o Elefante do Anoitecer não é o suficiente para derrotá-lo, enquanto um Guy exausto observa que ele terá que usar o Guy Noturno. thumb|left|Guy ataca Madara com seu Guy Noturno. Enquanto Guy prepara sua técnica mais forte, Madara observa que este é o último ataque de seu oponente com base em seus níveis de chakra. Enquanto Naruto e Sasuke despertam e se preparam para voltarem ao campo de batalha, Lee e Gaara observam a terrível batalha travada entre Guy e Madara diante deles. Enquanto isso, Kakashi se lembra da primeira vez que ele e seu pai conheceram Might Guy e Might Duy na Academia. Enquanto Guy queima seu corpo e irradia uma aura enorme, semelhante a um dragão, o jinchūriki do Dez-Caudas mostra o seu entusiasmo sobre isso, mas rapidamente fica chocado com a velocidade e capacidade de Guy em distorcer o espaço quando ele tenta contra-atacar. Guy ataca com um chute poderoso, que dizima inteiramente o lado esquerdo da parte superior do corpo de Madara, quase matando-o, e cria um enorme buraco na forma de árvore do Dez-Caudas. thumb|Naruto salva Guy do ataque de Madara. Depois de seu último ataque, Guy caí após o ponto de pressão de seu coração ficar prestes a desaparecer, e seu corpo começa a se deteriorar. Enquanto se recupera do ataque, Madara lança uma de suas esferas negras, com a intenção de ser o único a matar Guy; no entanto, Naruto, de repente aparece e a chuta de volta contra ele. Colocando a mão sobre Guy, a força de vida deste último começa a retornar ao seu corpo lentamente. Enquanto Madara observa que o jovem havia mudado, Naruto diz que ele realmente sente que pode mudar o mundo com seu novo poder. thumb|left|Naruto se prepara para atacar Madara. Madara fica perplexo ao ver que o chakra de Guy não está desaparecendo e se pergunta o que Naruto fez. Naruto salta em direção a Madara, que reforma seu shakujō a partir de sua Esfera da Busca da Verdade restante apenas a tempo para se defender do soco de Naruto. Madara começa a se perguntar se é porque a sua própria regeneração não está completa, antes de concluir que o poder de Naruto aumentou. Naruto pede para Son Gokū lhe emprestar o seu chakra, e o jovem cria um Rasenshuriken reforçado com senjutsu. Madara salta enquanto o ataque se expande e lança seu Limbo: Lado da Prisão. Seu ataque, no entanto, se revela ser ineficaz, e tanto o Uchiha como a forma de árvore do Dez-Caudas são capturados pelo ataque. Deitado, aparentemente derrotado enquanto a árvore cai, Madara ouve uma voz a partir da árvore que o manda absorvê-la. Naruto aproveita a oportunidade para recuar com Guy, levando-o até Gaara e Lee, garantindo a este último que Guy não irá morrer, antes de concordar com o primeiro que quando ele se tornar Hokage eles serão aliados. Em seguida, ele volta para o campo de batalha. Enquanto Kakashi o observa, Sakura, na outra dimensão, agradece Obito por salvar Naruto, apesar de dizer que isso não é necessário, o Uchiha faz um pedido para a jovem kunoichi. thumb|Naruto junto com Sasuke para enfrentar Madara mais uma vez. Em outro lugar Sasuke libera Tobirama, perguntando-lhe se ele é capaz de se teletransportar. Ao observar uma mudança no jovem homem, Tobirama observa que, atualmente, ele só pode teletransportar uma pessoa e Sasuke decide ir sem seus companheiros de equipe. Tendo absorvido a Árvore Divina, Madara se recupera e declara que ele é imortal e não pode ser derrotado por Naruto. Pegando uma das kunai de seu pai, Naruto declara, enquanto ele entra em um novo modo — com suas próprias Esferas da Busca da Verdade — que ele não irá derrotá-lo sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke — que aparentemente despertou o Rinnegan — aparece ao seu lado. Observando as mudanças nos dois, Madara afirma que cada um deles têm um poder que ele já possuí, antes de declarar que esta será a última batalha que irá determinar qual deles é o mais poderoso. thumb|left|Naruto e Sasuke atacam Madara simultaneamente. Negando poder ser superado, Madara lança seu contra-ataque a Naruto e Sasuke, o qual o primeiro é capaz de repelir enquanto o último se esquiva. Madara logo percebe que eles estão entendo os mecanismos por trás de seu Limbo: Lado da Prisão e rapidamente se move para reformular sua estratégia. Assumindo a liderança, Sasuke pede para Naruto usar o poder de Hagoromo em sua próxima técnica para prender Madara. Embora relutante em receber ordens de seu rival e amigo, Naruto se prepara para atacar mais uma vez. Enquanto Madara contempla como ele e Sasuke são semelhante, perguntando se há uma conexão além de seus laços familiares, e lamentando o fato de que ele poderia ter usado o jovem se ele tivesse nascido antes de Obito, seus adversários preparam seu ataque. Após Naruto formar o Arte Sábia: Rasengan de Liberação de Magnetismo usando o chakra de Shukaku, que também carrega o benefício adicional de um juinjutsu, ele e Sasuke — que forma um Chidori infundido com o Poder do Seis Caminhos — desferem um ataque simultâneo em Madara apenas para descobrirem que ele é uma projeção de sua técnica Limbo. thumb|Madara rouba o Sharingan de Kakashi. Naruto pede para Sasuke impedir que Madara alcance seu destino, mas o jovem chega tarde, como Madara remove o Sharingan de Kakashi de sua cavidade ocular e o transplanta em sua própria. Enquanto isso, na outra dimensão, Obito pede para Sakura destruir o Rinnegan, como ele já não pode mais suprimir Zetsu Negro. Antes que ela possa, no entanto, Madara usa o Kamui para se teletransportar para a dimensão, mesmo após Sasuke cortá-lo ao meio no mundo real, e joga um bastão contra Sakura, declarando que ele não irá permitir que eles destruam seu olho. thumb|left|Madara descobre que Obito retirou o selo em seu coração. Reagindo ao ataque de Madara, Obito teletransporta Sakura para fora da outra dimensão, após Sakura reaparecer no mundo real ela informa seus companheiros sobre o pedido de Obito e o surgimento de Madara enquanto cura Kakashi, que acabara de perder seu Sharingan. Enquanto isso, Naruto conclui o selamento da sombra de Madara com a ajuda das Esferas da Busca da Verdade e um clone das sombras, o qual ele deixa para trás para acompanhar a situação. Dentro da dimensão do Kamui Madara perfura o peito de Obito com sua mão, e fica chocado ao descobrir que o selo amaldiçoado que ele colocou em seu coração havia sido removido. Para própria surpresa de Obito, Madara revela que ele foi o cérebro por trás da captura de Rin, bem como a sua subsequente transformação para jinchūriki, que era para ser solta em Konoha, mas também tinha quebrado o selo amaldiçoado de forma semelhante, quando ela fez Kakashi a empalar com seu Chidori. A morte de Rin transformaria o carinho e compaixão de Obito em um ódio profundo. Julgando que Obito tinha servido ao seu propósito, Madara se prepara para recuperar seu Rinnegan. thumb|O Time Kakashi se prepara para a batalha. Após Naruto chegar até onde seus companheiros de equipe estão, Sakura explica sobre o perigo iminente antes de assistir com espanto Naruto substituir o olho arrancado de Kakashi com um normal usando o poder de Hagoromo. Através das brigas nostálgicas de seu time, Kakashi se lembra das metas que seus alunos tiveram, até onde Naruto e Sakura chegaram no sentido de alcançarem seus sonhos, e se vira para questionar as metas de Sasuke, que teriam naturalmente alterado uma vez que Itachi tinha morrido — sentimentos que são ecoados por Sakura. Sasuke, no entanto, hesita antes de responder e é salvo da tarefa após Kakashi perceber que Madara está voltando da outra dimensão usando o Kamui de Obito. Com isso, Kakashi lembra a seus alunos da primeira lição fundamental que aprenderam com ele — o trabalho em equipe — com o trio se preparando para enfrentar seu inimigo mais uma vez. thumb|left|Sakura ataca Madara. Madara retorna da outra dimensão vitorioso; tendo obtido com sucesso seu Rinnegan. Quando Naruto chama por Obito, Zetsu Negro declara que ele tinha tomado o corpo do Uchiha completamente, ao mesmo tempo em que zomba dos desejos de Obito com Naruto para ter sucesso como sendo infantis. Refletindo sobre como ela sempre assumiu um papel de espectadora em tudo, Sakura resolve criar uma distração inicial e ativa sua Arte Ninja da Criação do Renascimento — Técnica da Força de Uma Centena, atacando Madara. No entanto, seus ataques não conseguem atingir Madara, como ela é parada por uma força invisível. Sendo salva por Naruto e Sasuke, o último é capaz de deduzir rapidamente que Madara agora está usando quatro sombras, depois de perceber que seu ataque foi ineficaz também. thumb|Madara inicia o Tsukuyomi Infinito. Madara continua na ofensiva, ativando múltiplos Chibaku Tensei, e tenta descartar os restos de terra enormes sobre seus adversários. Naruto e Sasuke contra-atacam rapidamente usando o Rasenshuriken da Bola de Besta com Cauda e o Corpo Completo — Susanoo, respectivamente, com quatro clones das sombras de Naruto confrontando as sombras de Madara. Apesar destes esforços, Madara consegue alcançar seu objetivo, recordando-se do texto gravado na tabuleta de pedra, e tendo se aproximado da lua o suficiente, ele remove o revestimento em sua testa, revelando um terceiro olho semelhante ao de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Virando-se para a lua Madara lança o Tsukuyomi Infinito, que reflete o dōjutsu em sua superfície. thumb|left|A imagem de Kaguya brilha sobre o mundo shinobi. Com o dōjutsu refletido na lua e o inicio do Tsukuyomi Infinito, Tobi termina abruptamente a batalha, e afirma que seu trabalho está concluído, antes de liberar um Yamato envolto, afirmando que ele também não tem mais necessidade para ele por mais tempo. As Forças Aliadas se preparam para outro impacto de meteoros, mas Naruto mais uma vez consegue repeli-los. Percebendo o perigo iminente, Sasuke voa de volta para seus companheiros enquanto Madara lança o genjutsu sobre todo o mundo, declarando que tudo irá se tornar um. Enquanto a luz emana da lua, transformando a noite tão brilhante como o dia, os shinobi no campo de batalha, bem como todas as pessoas e animais ao redor do mundo começam a cair sob o genjutsu com o Rinnegan refletindo em seus olhos. thumb|Konohagakure é pega pelo Tsukuyomi Infinito. Os Hokage reencarnados são os únicos não afetados por isso e ficam impotentes para fazerem algo, apenas podendo ver Madara usar o Deus: Natividade de um Mundo de Árvores para conectar todas as coisas vivas a própria força de vida da árvore sagrada. Sentindo o perigo da situação, Naruto se move para ajudar seus companheiros, no entanto, Sasuke o impede, dizendo para Naruto que a única razão pela qual eles também não tinham caído sobre o efeito da técnica é porque ele foi capaz de usar seu Susanoo como um escudo contra a técnica e se eles saírem de sua proteção, o mesmo destino cairá sobre eles. Do lado de fora da proteção do Susanoo, Zetsu Negro observa enquanto se pergunta se o Rinnegan de Sasuke é capaz de contrariar o Tsukuyomi Infinito. Enquanto isso, em Konohagakure, Minato — que se teletransportou para lá com as Esferas da Busca da Verdade de Madara — observa enquanto os cidadãos são presos pela árvore sagrada e se pergunta o que está acontecendo. thumb|left|Madara se vangloria de sua vitória. O mundo inteiro é revelado estar preso no Tsukuyomi Infinito, com exceção dos membros do Time Kakashi. Sakura pergunta o que exatamente está acontecendo do lado de fora da proteção do Susanoo, mas Sasuke a repreende, afirmando que ela não tem necessidade de saber por não poder fazer nada. Kakashi o repreende por ter falado desse jeito, apenas para ser informado de que, sem o seu Sharingan, ele não é melhor do que Sakura. Embora Naruto também repreenda Sasuke por falar com seus companheiros de equipe dessa maneira, Kakashi conclui que será de fato melhor se Sasuke assumir a liderança no momento. Sasuke, eventualmente, informa a todos que o genjutsu tinha sido lançado, e que provavelmente o Rinnegan pode cancelá-lo. thumb|Zetsu Negro empala Madara. Os sonhos de vários shinobi são mostrados após o qual o brilho da lua desvanece, permitindo que o Time 7 saia da proteção do Susanoo, confirmando as suspeitas de Zetsu Negro que eles não foram afetados pelo genjutsu. Antes que ele possa passar para enfrentá-los, no entanto, um Madara triunfante aparece diante deles afirmando que, como o "Salvador deste Mundo", ele irá impedi-los de destruir a paz que ele criou. Enquanto eles criticam sua paz falsa, Madara é atacado por Zetsu Negro, para grande choque de todos, com Zetsu Negro empalando Madara no peito com a mão esquerda. Revelando que ele nutre a vontade de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki e não a de Madara, para horror do Uchiha, a mão que Zetsu usou para empalar Madara no peito faz com que o Uchiha comece a se transformar. thumb|left|Madara começa à se transformar. Enquanto Madara grita de dor, Sasuke e Naruto percebem que as sombras de Madara estão desaparecendo. Quase imediatamente, grandes quantidades de chakra começam a sair para fora do solo e convergir para Madara. Sasuke deduz que o chakra está vindo de todas as vítimas que caíram no Tsukuyomi Infinito. Sentindo que o chakra é ainda mais poderoso do que o do Dez-Caudas, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tentam impedir que Madara consuma o chakra, mas quando eles começam a se aproximar dele, ambos são apanhados por dois fios de chakra. Enquanto Naruto está preocupado que, se eles não pararem o chakra maciço, ele vai acabar matando todo mundo, Zetsu Negro diz a ele que Kaguya tinha usado essa técnica uma vez, mas não matou ninguém. Em vez disso, ela o usou para criar soldados, revelando que aqueles que foram apanhados sob o genjutsu anteriormente eventualmente se tornaram o Exército de Zetsu Branco, através de um processo lento ao longo do tempo. Enquanto explica, o corpo de Madara começa a se expandir, devido à ingestão maciça de chakra. thumb|Kaguya é ressuscitada. Depois de Zetsu Negro se transferir para Madara, Obito cai no chão, com Kakashi olhando preocupado. O enorme chakra finalmente se estabelece, deixando à todos chocados ao ver que Kaguya Ōtsutsuki está totalmente revivida. Sentindo o chakra tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto, ela os agarra e os envia contra o chão. Sakura, preocupada, tenta ajudar, mas para imediatamente quando Kaguya caminha direto por ela. Kaguya, usando seu Byakugan, se pergunta se os chakra que ela está sentindo são de seus filhos, mas reconhece que são de Indra e Asura e conclui quem lhes deu essas habilidades. Kakashi lamenta a aparente morte de Obito, ele pergunta para Kaguya qual é o seu plano, para o qual ela afirma que ela não quer que mais nenhum dano seja feito em seu "berçário", antes de deslocar instantaneamente todos para uma outra dimensão preenchida com lava. en:Naruto and the Sage of the Six Paths…!! (volume) es:¡¡Naruto y el Sabio de los Seis Caminos...!! (Volumen) Categoria:Volumes Categoria:Mangá